Full House
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce is constructing the new metro base for the league and someone wants to stay in Gotham for good. (I'm not good with summaries)


**Full House  
BruceDiana**

 **Chapter One**

Bruce stood in the center of the old barren house that he once called home. He envisioned seeing the newly-formed league gathering in this place to protect earth from invasions. Alfred had called up some construction workers to begin the rehabilitation.

The foreman was told that it would be a preservation of the old Wayne manor as requested by Bruce. Alfred himself would take care of the equipment to be placed inside once the building was finished.

The doors creaked open letting the cold burst of wind inside. Bruce heard heels clicking against the paved flooring and immediately recognized who it was.

"Care to help us out?" He turned around and smiled. It made him wonder why his lips would instantly curve into a smile when he saw her. Perhaps, it was because of her radiant aura that resonated every time she entered a room no matter how lively or gloomy it looked.

"I would but it would ruin my dress," Diana smiled back as she smoothed the hem of her blue floral dress. She looked regal with such a simple dress. She had her hair in a ponytail that swished whenever she walked.

Bruce chuckled before looking around the room again. Diana stood beside him and looked around as well. The lightings and fixtures were all set and the walls had somehow stood firmly again. The cracks were gone and little gloom could be seen.

"Did you come all the way from Paris just to say that?" Diana glanced at Bruce whose eyes no longer stared into hers. "No," she said breathlessly as she studied his chiseled jaw. Her fingers suddenly ached to touch it. His beard had started to grow again. She remembered Arthur telling her how different Bruce looked with a beard. Diana imagined a bearded Batman and it made her chuckle.

"I've been thinking about moving here in Gotham so I could be closer to the hall," Diana anticipated Bruce's protest. She walked towards the wall where pictures were once placed. She wondered what kinds of picture were once displayed there.

"Gotham? It's not exactly Parisian, Diana."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "I think a change of scenery would be nice plus the travel expense is not exactly a _'bought the bank'_ thing for me." Diana grinned with that teasing look on her face.

 _Of course Clark would tell her._ Bruce was not surprised but he shook his head with a small smile.

"Where do you plan on staying?" He asked and suddenly he felt the stillness of the room. Alfred should come by soon or he was going to lose his mind. Bruce did not exactly ' _behave_ ' properly when he is left alone in a room with Diana let alone left in his thoughts of Diana.

"I was wondering if your humble abode had a spare room."

There it was. Bruce finally felt a small lump stuck in his throat. His brain hay-wired and he tried to regain his composure. He was too old to feel like this.

Dian felt stupid for telling him that. She had only met him a year ago and here she was asking him if he could provide a space for her in his sanctuary. _Stupid move, Diana._

"Unless you'd rather let me stay in Metropolis with Clark and Lois, I could as―"

"I guess there are one or two spare rooms in the manor," Bruce cut her off as he ran his hand through his graying hair,

Silence fell before them and they both felt the tension increase in the room but neither of them mentioned it.

The loud thud of the door closing made them both crash back to reality.

"Miss Diana, I'm glad to see you here," Alfred nodded to Diana then turned to Bruce and raised his brow with a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes in disbelief before heading to the lighting control panels.

"I was just visiting but I'm heading back to Paris in a moment." Diana placed her hands in the comforts of her dress pockets.

"I thought you were staying?" Bruce said aloud but knew it sounded like a protest.

Alfred raised his brow as he glanced at Bruce before looking at Diana again. "I _meant_ for dinner." _Now_ Diana felt stupider than ever. Gods help her.

Bruce felt confused. Didn't she just ask if he had a room to spare? What changed her mind? He bet it was his joke. He still could not contain himself around her.

"Did I miss anything?" Alfred crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stood in between them and wondered if there was _really_ something going on between the two of them. Perhaps his prayers had finally been answered.

"Forget what I said, Bruce." Diana said with a wave of her hand.

Alfred glanced at the two of them still baffled, "Okay, I am definitely missing something. Can someone please enlighten me?"

"You can stay, Diana. I'll have a room prepared for you," Bruce thought he sounded too desperate.

"Master Bruce, what are you talking about?" Alfred got exasperated and turned to Diana, "What is happening, Miss?"

Diana chuckled at Alfred and shook her head, "I think I will, Bruce."

Alfred sighed in defeat. "Alright, are you two tying the knot?"

Bruce shot him a grim look, "NO!"

Diana tried to hold back her laughter. She knew she would be enjoying her stay in Gotham especially if Alfred would be around to taunt Bruce.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the manor and prepare extra dinner for our new guest," Alfred turned and headed out the door without another word.

"I guess you'll have to live with that," Bruce smiled at Diana. _And he would have to live every moment of his life with Alfred pinning him to Diana._


End file.
